As the number of Hydrogen Refuelling Stations (HRS) are beginning to increase focus from HRS manufactures are on cutting prices of the individual HRS without compromising its safety.
A control system for a HRS is disclosed in WO2006065602. The architecture of this control system depends on a control manager and plurality of subsystem managers. The master control manager manages the control of a purifying hydrogen generator through a plurality of dedicated subsystem managers. Accordingly the subsystems controlling the fuel, water, air, etc. are controlled in a decentral manner by the subsystem controllers which are communicative attached to the master control manager.
Prior art document WO2006065602 is an example of the safety consideration made in relation to control of HRS. However, these considerations are made on a system level and therefore does not solve a range of problems such as implementation, faults occurring at system levels, control strategies in faulty situation and the like.